1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a control system for a flow adjusting valve, and especially to a flow control system used for a combustor to do gas flow adjusting and control, the system can even do combusting gas-flow adjusting on a combustor with two lines of fire to accurately control the power of the fire on the combustor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mechanical flow adjusting and control methods generally use linear sensors or variable resistors etc. to adjust and feed back signals of positions, the linear sensors always have the defects including wearing in using, inability of having long life of use and complication of their control systems, as well as hardness in simultaneous correctly controlling the flow adjusting valves having two outlets each.